


Compersion

by exarite



Series: Naruto Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: Compersion: the feeling of joy one has when experiencing another’s joy.::“You’re so lazy,” Sakura laughs breathlessly. She shifts from her seat on Neji’s lap, her arms resting lightly where they’re wrapped around his neck. Neji only chuckles into her shoulder, his lips curving into a smirk as his hands make a heated trail up and down her sides.“Maybe I just like to watch,” Shikamaru drawls from beside them.





	Compersion

“You’re so lazy,” Sakura laughs breathlessly. She shifts from her seat on Neji’s lap, her arms resting lightly where they’re wrapped around his neck. Neji only chuckles into her shoulder, his lips curving into a smirk as his hands make a heated trail up and down her sides.

“Maybe I just like to watch,” Shikamaru drawls from beside them. Sakura turns her head to give him a coy smile, her eyes appreciative as they drag down his body. He’s on his side and his head is propped up on his hand, his hair loose and out of its usual tie. He’s pressed up close to them, his leg a solid line against Neji’s and the heat of his body warming Sakura’s. His other hand is resting easily on Neji’s thigh, the tan of his skin a contrast against the paleness of Neji’s. 

“Voyeur,” Neji says dryly in response, and Sakura’s laugh turns into a gasp when Neji spreads her legs open even further, his hands pressing into her inner thighs. So close yet so far from where she wants him. 

“Can you blame him?” Sakura mock whispers as she rocks against Neji, her nails digging into his shoulder and her body a languid curve. Neji groans. His grip on her tightens, a reminder of how close his fingers are, and it only serves to send a frisson of heat up her spine. Fuck. “We look good together.”

“You do,” Shikamaru agrees easily. His eyes are half-lidded, a heated glint in them that makes Sakura’s throat dry.

Neji gives him a side eye, his gaze hot on Shikamaru as he starts to kiss down Sakura’s chest. Sakura arches her back, pressing her breasts against Neji’s mouth with a stifled gasp. Her hands slip into the long tresses of his hair, the strands thick and soft between her fingers. Neji bites her nipple and the twinge of pain races all the way down her spine, her center throbbing and aching. She rocks down on the firm length pressing up against her and Neji’s eyes slip closed as he groans.

His fingers brush against her and Sakura’s grip tightens around his hair. “Neji,” she rasps, “Please touch me.”

Neji obeys, his fingers sliding over her wetness, easy as anything. When he slips in two of his delicate, long fingers, Sakura can’t help but moan and clench around them, the stretch so good, yet not enough. She presses down on his crotch and grips tight on his shoulders, her fingernails digging into muscle and tendon. 

He curls his fingers, and Neji’s always been good with his hands. He rubs her just right, just exactly where she wants, and not for the first time, Sakura wonders if his Byakugan can see inside of her and pinpoint all the spots she likes to be touched.

She rests her head on his shoulder and lets out a loud, unapologetic moan, her hips grinding and gyrating on his hand.

“More, please, Neji,” she whines. Neji nips at the skin of her neck, his teeth scraping and sending bolts of lightning down her body.

A touch on Sakura’s lower back gets her attention and she looks up, her gaze meeting dark ones full of promise 

“Look who got off their lazy ass,” Sakura laughs and Neji’s lips quirk.  Shikamaru rolls his eyes, but there’s an amused tilt to his lips that’s much more telling. This is their game, after all. A tease and a performance, just to see how long Shikamaru can keep up his facade of being too lazy to join. It’s always been a challenge for the two of them, and Neji and Sakura have always made it a point to go above and beyond people’s expectations.

They rearrange themselves, Sakura’s back to Shikamaru’s chest, her legs spread wide over his thighs as she looks up at Neji expectantly. Shikamaru drops his head on her shoulder, his lips pressing light kisses over her neck, her jaw, everywhere he can reach. Neji slides between her legs with the ease and grace the Hyuuga are known for and lines himself up.

Their eyes catch. Sakura smiles up at Neji.

Neji had sworn to them long ago in the cover of night, the time of secrets and whispers. He would never bring a child into a world where they’d have to live underneath subjugation. For as long as the cruel branding of branch members existed, any child of theirs would be a Nara in both blood and name. 

He slides inside of her and Sakura can’t help but groan at the stretch and the feel of his thickness slipping in, inch by inch, even as her walls clench around him. From behind her, Shikamaru is a steady anchor, holding her in his embrace as he murmurs sweet nothings into her ear, his face pressed up against her temple. She holds onto his arms wrapped around her waist, her eyes slipping closed. 

She leans her head back on Shikamaru’s shoulder and is treated to the sight of Neji’s face scrunching up in pleasure. Neji leans in, going deeper inside of her, and Sakura smiles as he and Shikamaru share a quick kiss over her shoulder.

“That’s it,” Shikamaru murmurs into his mouth, “You know she likes it a little rougher than that, Hyuuga.”

Neji responds to the challenge as he always does, and of course, Sakura is blessed enough to be on the end of his attention. She holds on to Shikamaru, her moans filling the air as Neji moves, everything about him solid and strong.

Shikamaru’s hand moves down her stomach to where she and Neji are connected and rubs at her clit, tight little circles that send her gasping for air. Her pelvis is twitching, her whole body unsure of where to go and whether to buck up or away from the intense sensations.

She tries to close her legs, overwhelmed by the degree of pleasure that just keeps coming and coming, but Neji’s hands move to her knees. He grasps them, holding them up, and his strong grip keeps her spread open and to the mercy of their double assault. She can’t get away no matter how hard she struggles and the pleasure is building up once more, her stomach tight and her moans increasing in pitch and strength.

She finishes with a strangled scream, her vision whiting out, her whole being trembling in their embrace.

When she comes to, Neji and Shikamaru are kissing opposite sides of her neck, soft and gentle, until their lips meet in a lazy kiss. A simple slide of lips and tongue that Sakura watches with half-lidded eyes. She understands now why Shikamaru likes to watch her and Neji get it on, and why even Neji gets something out of seeing her and Shikamaru together.

It’s the joy of seeing her two partners happy, of seeing them find pleasure in each other, even without her. Sakura… has always been a jealous sort of girl, the envy and distaste of seeing her teammates' backs have pushed her forward after all. She has never liked being left behind or being the odd one out, but this?

This is different. Sakura can’t find any fault in Neji and Shikamaru taking pleasure and loving each other.

She reaches out, and her two lovers part and smile at her. They reach back.

After all, Sakura only needs to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was: Hi! I see you gotta lot of prompts waiting so I hope you don’t mind my adding to it! What do you think of a maybe m or e Sakura/Neji/Shikamaru poly ship? Not a mandatory addition but if it inspires, maybe a college/uni AU?
> 
> [tumblr](senju-sandwich.tumblr.com)


End file.
